Left 4 Dead
Oh, great....Left 4 Dead. Honestly, this game is one of the best games I've ever played. And with that there also is the s**tty things about this game I didn't like. Really this game had pissed me off too much, at the same it was one of the best games that I enjoyed killing ZOMBIES in. Yes, that's right ZOMBIES. And these zombies actually do kick ass. '' ''First off, this game was alot of fun. I really did enjoy the game and the varieties of zombies in it. The levels were good and surroundings of the places there were was great to go with it. One of my favorite parts of this game was the posters and the puns on them thet you get too see before youy start the level. My other favorite part of the game was choosing who I got to play as. And, honestly I really did enjoy as playing the zombie in multiplayer. That was the other great thing I had fun with in this game, the multiplayer. ''Now, I mentioned that the game had pissed me off, and it did. The first thing that pissed me off was the AI. The AI had really pissed me off. I mean they were just so stupid and to add to that I always had to save them. Another thing I didn't like was that the only ways you could kill a zombie was just to shoot it or to blow it up with a gernade or a gas can. I had wished there was a little more action on how you got to kill the zombies. The zombies as well had pissed me off. The thing about it was that the zombies were everywhere. I couldn't get the zombies off my back for five seconds just too reload my gun. They really got on my nerves to win it came to the horde. I mean I know the game is made like that but really, it got annoying. Also I hated the fact that when you fall down or when you hang to the ledge of a roof is that when you get back up you lose your health. That was f**king retarded. ''Lastly, here's th s**tty part about the game. First off, the graphics needed a little help. The thing I mosly hated about the graphics was when you look at the player or the person who was saying something out of the 30-40 lines they had was, that their mouth was moving at like a 10 second paste slower to when they had already said a word. It's like the same thing you see when you film a Chinese person talking. Also, they could of done alot better on how their player models and the zombies had looked. And the flashlight was just not bright enough. Also, the soundtrack. There wasn't much dramatic music playing until the end or to when the horde showed up. They, could've added something. But they didn't. Another, thing that was s**tty was that there was not a whole lot of ammo that you could find, until certain parts of the level you're playing on or to when you get to the safe room. That sucked to when I needed ammo to kill the horde and the tank. Though the origianality to this game was like Cerlebrity Ghost Stories, oh how interesting. I'd rather listen to Joan Rivers talk about her ghopst story then to talk about this dry origianality. Seriously, couldn't they come up with anything better than this? ''But, I did enjoy this game alot. Even with all this s**tiness, it was awesome to play. ''Origianality: 3/5 Gameplay: 4/5 Graphics: 2/5 Fun: 5/5 Soundtrack: 1/5 Total: 3/5 ''Reviewed by: Mrs.RockerChik67'' ''Awards:''